


His Deepest Desires

by LizRenKnight



Series: The Dark Void [5]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Demons, Dennis can't get a break, Desire, F/M, Hearing Voices, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, My Dark Void series, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Temptation, Temptress, Threesome, Voyeurism, dance fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Dennis's eternal struggles with himself and the creature it manifests into.
Series: The Dark Void [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. His Deepest Desires Part 1

The Horde was at it again kidnapping and feeding the Beast for strength, Dennis was on edge always having to do the kidnappings.

He was watching young girls again knowing he wasn't allowed to engaged in such behavior but lately it had become almost overwhelming not to sneak.

For a few weeks while watching those who he was set to kidnap sometimes he would hear a female like voice in his ear telling him what he really wanted from those young girls. Dennis would just shake it off and then ask the other alters later on if they were trying to talk to him while he was in the light but they always told him no they haven't.

It was complete mystery to him who and what this voice was coming from. Also he felt like someone was following him whenever he was in the light. It was starting to get to him. The others didn't believe him not even the Beast. He felt alone in the matter and tried to over look it.

It was just like any evening watching people, watching the new Impure's that was picked out a few days before when it happened again.

** *The voice is in dark letters* **

Dennis shakes his head trying to not think about the Impure's that way.

**"Such pretty young things aren't they?"** the sweet voice say to to him.

"Stop.." He tells it. **"Look at those curves and the way they do cart wheels"**

He put's both hands on his head. **"Look at them Denniss.."** Dennis's head tilts up to look.

**"Mmm think how warm they are, how they would look dancing for you naked, rubbing against you"** Dennis grips the steering wheel harder.

"I'm trying...to be..good" he can feel his pants get tighter as he watches them. The voice making it even harder to resist the thoughts.

**"Aww don't torture yourself so..who cares what Patricia would say or anyone else for that matter. Fuck them and their opinions."**

Dennis tries to blurt out something "But..I have to.. do this for The Beast. For the plans" The voice laughs **"Ooh poor Dennis, what about you? huh? What about what you want?"**

"What I, want?" He says as he licks his lips. **"Yes Dennis, what you desire most."**

Dennis looks down then back up breathing hard his eyes really staring at those girls.

**"Dennis, I want you to imagine those girls naked, you laying on your bed. They are up on you rubbing their hands all over you saying how much they need you to take them like the filthy Impure's they are and fuck them."**

He's now digging his nails into the steering wheel and the pressure of his pants against his erection is getting painful.

**"Dennisss"** the voice says in a hiss **"Touch yourself, let go...Do what you desperately need to do to feel. Do it now..."** Dennis unzips himself quickly and pulls his cock out and starts stroking himself at a fast pace while staring at the girls. The voice talking to him at the same time in a girly like voice that sounds much younger then before.

He's really rubbing on himself now, with his eyes closed and head leaning against the headrest, then it feels like someone is licking the head of his cock, swirling their wet tongue around and around slowly. His breathing picks up one hand on the wheel still gripping tighter.

"UUHGH." He moans and grits his teeth. **"Feel it...feel it all"** now it feels like someone is sucking on his neck and earlobe, nipping it to. The feelings so real and intense like he's not alone but with a girl.

The hand he's been using then stops and slides to the side of his leg and he looks down confused. "What.."

The sensation of being sucked off starts to happen, the feeling of warm wet lips wrapped around his cock making him groan, he's never felt anything like it before. "ahhFuck!"

**"Do you like that Dennis?"** "Uhyes!" **"Just think about taking their sweet virginity when you kidnap them.. UHH DENNIS! MMM FEELS soo good!!"**

**"They be begging you to take it. * In a cute teen voice* O Please Dennis! Please make me cum! Please.. before I die, please make me feel good one last time..please!! I need your cock inside me!"** the voice says with a giggle.

Dennis throws his head back and cums hard "uuh..fucck!"

His head hits the headrest and he's staring upwards breathing hard. He realizes what he just did and could of been seen maybe so he cleans himself up and tucks himself away, zipping up his pants.

Dennis pulls out of the area he was parked in and drives off back to the zoo.

**A few days later..**

He had got the new Impure's locked away in a room just like the last time. Once in awhile he would remember that day the voice had spoken to him. he couldn't get over how it affected him so deeply.

Dennis would think about what it said about the girls wanting him sexually while he would check on the Impure's they had captive now.

Patricia had told him to stay focused on his task and stop day dreaming so much.

What was this voice this most likely female that was like haunting him almost. After informing the girls on what they were there for and the whole standard convo he's had many times over.

Dennis walks to his room tired and falls over on his bed. When he thinks he's going to get some needed peace, the voice speaks to him again.

 **"Dennis"** He jumps at the voice and looks around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from because it didn't sound like in the car near his ear but somewhere else in the room. His eyes finally spot something in the chair in the corner. Dennis shallows hard seeing two glowing eyes staring at him.

"What.. who are you?" It laughs in the darkness and then gets up and comes into the low lamp light. It's a beautiful woman with very long blood red hair and greenish yellow eyes, red lips, fair skin and a perfect body all dressed in white silks, draping just barely covering her most private areas. She looked like some kind of Greek goddess.

 **"I've always been here..but you made me stronger with your desires, lust and fantasies. I can be anything or anybody you ever wanted, Sweet Dennis."** She crawls on the bed and her nose is almost touching his.

Dennis is in almost a trance from her sheer glowing eyes. "You can change form?"

 **"Yes."** "What is your name?" **"I don't have.. a human name yet. Name me Dennis, anything you like"** Dennis tries to think of a name that would suit such a creature like her. "Scarlet" She smiles at him.

"Where are you from?" He asks her getting closer. **"I'm from a different land, one that lays between this world and the next. I was formed long ago but now I've gathered enough strength to come here. I'm like Kevin's Beast. I am glorious"**

She kisses him passionately. But he gets up and walks around trying to make sense of all of this.

 **Oh I almost forgot you like your girls *** her voice switches to a teens voice *** Young.."** He turns to look at her and she looks like a pretty young teen around 17 with still red hair but in pig tails and cute little jean shorts and a white tee shirt. **"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you"**

He grins and says in a huskily voice "Dance for me"

She smiles wickedly.

**End. Part 1.**

\--------------

**Artwork is mine from first posting of this story**

****


	2. His Deepest Desires PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newer arrival

A week had gone by and it was starting to feel like maybe all that had happened with the woman or whatever she was, Scarlet as Dennis called her wasn't even real. Maybe he dreamed her up and everything else. But did he?

He was on edge all the time now trying to figure out if it was all real. So far they only got one new girl and that's it. Patricia was mad at him for slacking off so much and her consent jibber jabbering in his ear was making him almost want to pull out his hair, that is if he had any.

It was his turn to take food to the newer arrival, so he unlocked the door and stepped inside seeing the young girl. She looked like she was maybe 17 years old and had dark blonde hair that was set in big curls and she had a red tee shirt with some band on it, shorts, her eyes were green. She looked a bit younger then she was even. He cringed and tried to swallow it, and laid the tray of food down on the nightstand.

He turned to her and she had this frightened look in her eyes. That's when the voice spoke again. Or should I say Scarlet.

** *Scarlet's voice is in dark letters.* **

**"Isn't she yummy? Such a sweet looking girl isn't she?"** With a mmm sound after.

Dennis starts staring at the girl more looking her up and down slowly, the girl is teary eyed at this point. "Please don't hurt me.." She says.

"I'm..uh..Not, you're here for a greater purpose." He tells her. **"Oh Dennis, what purpose would that be? hmm? Such a waste.. She could be all your's Dennis. Every part of her.."**

Dennis licks his bottom lip and tries to think on what to do.

**"Ask her.. what you want to see first then really take over..Do it..Do it..now NOW!"**

Dennis sits on the bed and crosses his arms "Dance for me", The girl looks confused and is shaking. "Why?", Dennis sighs "Just do it..Now please.", **"And?"** Scarlet adds.

He clinches his fists tighter "Strip down before you dance." The girls teary eyed but start's to take off her clothes, taking her time. Her shirt comes off first and then her shorts. He licks his lips and is in awe of seeing her soft curves. "Please..more..Take off more"

She gulps and takes off her bra and panties. She's standing there as naked as the day she was born kind of shivering from the little draft in the room.

**"Mmm isn't she a sweet tart. *giggles* I bet she tastes like one"**

Dennis says in a whisper that he didn't think the girl could hear "uh Fuck."

"Now move" he tells her. The girl starts moving slowly, her hips going back and forth making Dennis swallow hard and grip the bed. 

**"Dennis, get her to lay down.. touch her..feel her..The way you want to so so badly"**

He gets up and looks at her with his brow furrowed. "I want you to lay down", She looks a bit startled but does what she's told not wanting to piss him off. The girl lays down and lays her head on the pillow. 

**"Ooo touch her Dennis, make her want you."**

Dennis gets on the bed and gets really close to her. He reaches out and cups her breasts and rubs his thumbs over her nipples making them harden under his touch. She exhales.

**"More Dennis.. I want you to do more.. Don't be shy"**

He leans down and licks her nipples then sucks on them and now she's holding her breath trying not to get turned on but all the while really can't help it. Dennis reaches down and rubs on her clit at a slow pace but then speeds up. Finally she starts to whimper under his touches.

**"Just like that. Keep doing it, play with her entrance, get her wet..then finger her good."**

He slips his fingers lower and rubs the insides of her folds making her grip the bed sheets. "uuh" She moans softly, Dennis can't help but bite his lip watching her.

His fingers slips inside her and he curls them up to hit her spot rubbing at a good pace and pressure "Uuhh!" the girl moans, while trying to close her legs but Dennis pushes his other hand on it and holds it down. "Auha..pleasee" She begs.

**"I told you they would beg.. do it faster!"**

Dennis in a breathy matter can't help but say "fuck!" he leans down more and really moves his fingers, pumping them in and out, rubbing harder against her spot. Her hips are rising off the bed but his hand holds her down. "ooh uuhh! uuhuh!" her moans becoming louder.

**"Dennis take her, do it.. I need you to do it!"**

He hastily unbuckles himself and slips the belt out of its loops and drops it to the floor, he unzips his pants and takes himself out and pushes his cock into her pussy, he groans and grits his teeth feeling how tight she is.

She has her eyes closed now with her sweet mouth open with moans coming out when he pushes into her over and over again. **"Ooh Fuck! Dennis you feel so good! *teen voice*** **"**

His tongue darts out and licks and sucks on the girls neck making her bite her own lip. "Ooh pleaase..pleasee!" she moans.

Dennis start's thrusting harder holding her legs up more so he has her at just the right angle to hit her spot hard. "Fuckkk!" he grunts. His minds getting almost dizzy from the adrenaline pumping through him. 

**"Claim her Dennis, before The Beast can with his teeth!."**

The girl is shattering under him "Oooh fuck uuhhhhahh!!" Dennis thrusts one last time and cums, spilling his white hot seed deep into her. "Gahhhuuh!" he groans loudly.

His head falls downwards onto the girls chest and he's trying to catch his breath.

He hears the girl giggling and he looks up and see's Scarlet laying under him smiling.

All he can say is "Whatt?"

**"That's how it will exactly play out with the new girls. Trust me."** and she kisses him deeply.

**End. Part 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hehehe here it is, and with a twist ending lol Got Ya! Isn't she evil lol*


	3. His Deepest Desires PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Here we go again lol btw they act like they don't want it at first then give in :P*

***Scarlet's voice in dark letters* **

Well the days finally came and The horde now had two new girls to give to The Beast.

Patricia had been on Dennis a lot lately trying to keep track of what he was up to lately because of his very odd behavior, she even talked to the Beast but not getting anywhere with it.

Dennis was ready to face the girls with all the things that had happened that past week with Scarlet, Or so he thought..

The Girls were sitting next to each other on the bed holding each other in fear. He comes in unfolds his folding chair and wipes it off with his cloth and then sits down. Not fully looking over at the girls yet, trying to remember the task at hand. That's when he glances over at them.

It's almost funny the looks on their faces, their eyes blown wide and their lips quivering. Holding each other like it's really going to help them.

He brings his hand up to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply.

**"Boy they look so young and fresh, don't they Dennis?"**

He sighs and begins the speech to them. "You are here for a great purpose.."

He then smacks his face and rubs his hand down it. **"Mmm Young and soo wet"**

"Ahhh!" Dennis yells out grabbing his head and stumbling to the door and going into the computer room slamming the door behind him.

Dennis looks into the mirror at his refection, breathing harder.

Patricia says "What on earth is wrong with you Dennis?!"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm fine dammit, just leave me be!" He yells grabbing his head again.

That kind of scares Patricia off and she leaves him.

**"Dennisss"**

He closes his eyes, his fists tight. **"Dennisss"** "Please...stop.." He tells Scarlet.

 **"Don't be such a** **scaredy cat.."** "I'm not!" **"Scaredy cat!"** "Ahhh!!" He screams.

**"Oh don't be such a big baby.. Go play, have fun, be a man. Stop giving in so easily to people telling you that you can't have what You want most!"**

**"Give in to your desires.. Feel them..Embrace them. Be the strong one in the game again."**

He was getting a little tired of everyone treating him like he wasn't the strongest and biggest anymore ever since The Beast came, things had changed.

Dennis runs his tongue across his bottom lip and steps back into the room with the girls.

He's standing there and one of them gets the guts to try to attack him and jump at him trying to hit him, he grabs her and runs her into the wall hard. She's struggling but it's not helping her. The other girl ran into the corner of the room and got down. Freaking out.

Dennis still had the one girl in his grip "You think you can try to escape?!" She's all teary and he's staring into her eyes. **"Dennis kiss her. Take over"**

He then takes a hold of the girls face with both hands and kisses her deeply. She struggles some but in a few moments her hands stop gripping his shoulders and fall limp to her sides. Her body relax's. He rips her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and he drops to his knees kissing down between her breasts down her stomach. His tongue licks her skin, and his hands come up and squeeze her breasts. "uuh" She breathes out.

**"You're doing so well"**

**"I know you love to worship them. Unlike the Beast he just wants to tear their sweet bodies before you can have your fill. How shameful."**

"mhm" He mumbles as he's licking the girls torso slowly. His hands come up and unbuttons her pants and he pulls them down her legs and throws them on the bed. The girls pussy is right their in front of his face. **"Taste her Dennis"**

Dennis's hands grab her thighs and brings her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and he dives right in, his mouth on her wet pussy, licking and sucking on her. The girl is struggling to breathe as Dennis keeps tonguing her. "ahhuhh" she cries.

The other girl in the corner see's Dennis's hand come up and give her the come here motion. She slowly gets up and walks over to them. He snaps his fingers and points to the bed. She sits down. He grabs the girl he's working on and picks her up and lays her on the bed with a thump.

The girls are laying next to each other both in a daze staring up into his blue eyes.

 **"Mm fuck those filthy Impure's *laughing* "** He bites his lip and unbuckles himself and takes himself out, The girl that was in the corner he takes a hold of her legs and pushes himself into her. She cries out "It hurts" He looks at the other girl and says "you rub on her and get her wetter" The girl looks at the girl that's being fucked and reaches down and rubs her clit. The other girl is a on edge but finally gives in, enjoying the feeling.

The girl starts moaning under him that only makes him thrust harder into her, the other girl looks up at Dennis with dilated eyes, biting her lip as she rubs the other girl. He smiles at her and brings his other hand over to her and starts fingering her. "Ahhuh!!" She moans.

**"Look at them Dennis, this is your dream come true.. Two young girls becoming women because of you. Oh look at them crumble beneath you. Their bodies aching and burning with desire."**

His body shakes as he feels the power of what he's doing surge through him.

They actually like him and are not making fun of him. They love it.

The girls are lifting their hips up to meet his fingers and cock inside them, wanting to feel it all. They are moaning out "uhh! ahh!" "Fuckk uuh!" one of them shouts. He thrusts faster and feels it coming hard and fast.

**"OOh yes! Cum! Claim them! Set them free!"**

Dennis pulls out fast and spills his seed all over their torso and chests with his head thrown back with a loud hungry groan.

The girls are laying their still, both breathing hard. They stare up at him, feeling the high.

Dennis can't believe this just happened.

 **"Such a naughty boy you are"** Scarlet giggles wickedly.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *You all can decide what she is exactly. She comes from the same world as the Beast, this world I came up with later on is called 'The Dark Void' this story was originally posted in my first 'Split: Only the sexy' book. Thought I should make it a 3 part book. :) *
> 
> *Wrote this fic way back in my early days of writing so no hate please lol *


End file.
